


They Would Follow Him Anywhere

by Dustfinn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustfinn/pseuds/Dustfinn
Summary: Together they burned.





	They Would Follow Him Anywhere

They would follow him anywhere. 

They did. They still do.

Even in death do they still await their Lord and General.


End file.
